The Trust Amalgamated Pharmaceuticals and Medicinals (The Trust)
"We shall provide for all no matter whom they may be. We shall treat all, no matter what they may be. We shall heal all, no matter how they may be." - The Trust Creed Conception For time immemorial, the galaxy has gone without the quality and healing ability it requires and deserves. Since the dawn of the universe, many have tried to grapple with this problem: dozens have made hospitals and medical centers in the hopes of providing quality healthcare to the galaxy, and have only withered away with time. One man though, tired of war and destruction turned to this problem, to this blight. A man, with a vision. With almost fanatical intensity and commitment he devised a corporation that would deal in such resources, that would serve the sick and injured in the galaxy. This man, is Dorian Gray. The Trust Amalgamated Pharmaceuticals and Medicinals, better known simply as "The Trust" is the direct creation of Dorian Gray, made solely for one single purpose: to heal the galaxy and its inhabitants in the name of humaneness and compassion. Funded by Mr. Dorian, it is the largest supplier of medical technology and equipment in the galaxy. Dealing almost exclusively in severe and critical injury treatment, prosthetic and cybernetic replacement, viral analysis and vaccination, cosmetic reconstruction and reconfiguration, cybernetic reconfiguration and enhancement, and stasis and suspended animation facilitation, it is without a doubt the most innovative, and well equipped medical corporation in the galaxy. Incorporating dozens of medical companies, The Trust is a medical super conglomerate, a literal giant intent on its mission of healing and therapy. Retrofitting Originally intended as a genetics testing lab, The Trust was initially created with military funded credits and war oriented faction backing. This backing is what essentially started the Trust, and for the period of several weeks, the Trust did indeed conduct multiple experimental and paralegal genetic experiments. This was soon to change however, when the Trusts military backing was abruptly withdrawn par peace treaties with other factions. The Trusts main source of income gone, the chief Trustee of the board, Dorian Gray, took the reigns of the company and steered it in a completely new direction. He began by liquidating all of the companies assets; essentially selling off all buildings, labs, medical equipment, research, and test samples for credits. Seizing opportunity, he invested these credits into buying out medical companies, and through this, coupled with his own funds (his own funds being well into the billions), he was able to buy an incrediable portion of the medical industry throughout the galaxy. With these new companies, he incited new policies, and banded them together under one corporate name: The Trust. His mission complete, Dorian Gray took his time, taking well over a year to get his company legalized, to get research programs going, and of course; to build the Galaxial hospital. Construction After legalization, Dorian deemed the company fit to begin construction. Seeking out a neutral planet, he contacted the Mandalorian governor Wanderer, and cut a deal to build his executive offices and the Trusts Galaxial hospital on the world of Bakura. The deal finalized, construction and renovation of the two facilities began. The Executive building was created first, essentially a hundred story glass skyscraper, the Trust Executive building houses all of the researchers, labs, scientists, directives and protocols, and even experimental programs of the Trust. Much of what goes on within its walls is not known to the general public, and the building itself is not even open to the public. The only way to gain access is to have a security clearance, and even then...there are many rooms that are left unexplored by even the most high level guests. While the experiments inside of the Executive building are not illegal in nature, they are however very profitable future market items, thus the Trusts need to keep them secret. Once the Executive building was completed, Mr. Dorian immediately opened up multiple research programs, both in non-lethal weapons and experimental medical products. Simultaneously, the floor plans for The Trust Galaxial Hospital where made, and then subsequently set upon. The initial blue prints specified the building at five kilometers tall, with an occupancy rating of 200,000 sentients. Dorian Gray, after reviewing the plans however, decided that this was to grandiose, and cut the height down to 3.5 kilometers, with an occupancy rating of 100,000 thousand. The Galaxial hospital would be the largest building on Bakura, with the capabilities to treat over 50,000 patients in a time of war, and, with over thirty six atmospheric births, three frigate and cruiser births, fifty thousand recovery rooms, and twenty thousand surgery wards, It is speculated that the Galaxial hospital is the largest hospital in the Galaxy. The fall of a Titan Despite all of these efforts however, the Trust was denied rights as a independent business by the Galactic Economical council. Crushed by this devastating defeat, Dorian went into retirement, settling on the planet of New Holstice for the remainder of his years as an ordinary middle-class man. His brother however, the billionaire Maximillion Stark, had different ideas. Maximillion, better known simply as "Stark", was disgusted at Dorians attempts at raising the business. Taking control of the assets of the Trust, her subsidiaries, and even her liquidated assets, he reformed the business in his own image: Stark Industries. From then on, the Trust was no more, and indeed; was truly dead. Category:Companies